


Wspomnienia

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra, Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Asnabis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nuberix
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: "Cała Galia podbita, za wyjątkiem jednej wioski, zamieszkałej przez nieugiętych Galów... - tak kiedyś mawiano o miejscu, z którego pochodził."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



Atramentowe niebo, oślepiający blask gwiazd, białe lico księżyca sprawiające, że piasek zamiast złotem skrzy się srebrem; wzbudzająca niepokój melodia pustyni, która przestaje być ciszą jedynie wtedy, gdy obserwator wystarczająco się wsłucha w jej kakofonię…  
Zazwyczaj to wszystko sprawiłoby, że poczułby niekontrolowany napływ weny i napisałby kolejny ze swoich popularnych niemalże we wszystkich prowincjach poematów. Jednakże nie dziś. Dzisiejszego wieczoru piękno panujące na zewnątrz odzywało się wewnątrz niego niczym innym, jak tłumionym już od lat bólem.

 _Cała Galia podbita, za wyjątkiem jednej wioski, zamieszkałej przez nieugiętych Galów..._ \- tak kiedyś mawiano o miejscu, z którego pochodził. Był dumny ze swojego pochodzenia i, tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski, uwielbiał nabijać się z Rzymian, którzy ciągle próbowali podporządkować ich sobie siłą.

Tak, to było kiedyś. Teraz wszystkie te wspomnienia, wspólne wyprawy z przyjacielem, by uratować społeczności z innych części świata stały się słodko-gorzkim preludium ich klęski. Tacy byli groźni, niezwyciężeni i nieustraszeni… a wystarczył miesiąc od śmierci Panoramixa, by zrównać ich z ziemią. Starcie z potężnymi wojskami bez wsparcia magicznego napoju było niemożliwe do wygrania, nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, że to oni mieli Obelixa.

Obelixa, którego w końcu powalono, skrępowano i porwano; do tej pory nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie podział się jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ani nawet tego, czy w ogóle żyje.

Lubił myśleć, że Obelix gdzieś tam jest, zmuszony do pracy w niewoli, próbujący swoim mało bystrym umysłem wykombinować, jak się z niej wydostać lub chociażby skontaktować z nim.  
Lubił myśleć, że Obelix trafił w dobre miejsce, gdzie jego potężna siła i dobre serce jest właściwie doceniane oraz nagradzane.  
Lubił myśleć, że nie tylko on ocalał z całej wioski Asparanoixa. Że mimo dziesięciu lat...

— Asterixie?

Jego imię, wypowiedziane cichym, podszytym zmartwieniem tonem, wyrwało go z ponurych wizji. Poczuł oplatające go ostrożnie ramię i delikatny pocałunek w kark. Nic nie mógł poradzić na lekki uśmiech wkradający się na jego usta.

— Muszę chyba częściej wzbudzać u ciebie niepokój, Nubernabisie, skoro są to jedyne przypadki, gdy poprawnie wymawiasz moje imię — powiedział, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wtulając ją w pierś egipskiego architekta.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. — Egipcjanin sapnął z oburzeniem, jednakże cały efekt został zniszczony przez jego pełne zmartwienie spojrzenie, poszukujące jakichkolwiek oznak cierpienia w oczach Gala.

— Nic mi nie jest — skłamał Asterix, kładąc jedną dłoń na oplatającym go ramieniu. Drugą wyciągął w górę, by przyciągnąć Nubernabisa do pocałunku, któremu ten, mimo wątpliwości wypisanej na twarzy, uległ. — Nic mi nie jest.


End file.
